The present disclosure relates generally to a wear pad system.
Certain work vehicles (e.g., tractors, harvesters, skid steers, etc.) may support tools configured to plow a field, deposit seeds, excavate soil, or accomplish other suitable operations. For example, a work vehicle may support a backhoe to excavate soil. The backhoe includes wear pads between moving parts, such that the wear pads may wear over time. As a result, excess play or noise may result due to the wearing of the wear pads, causing frequent, time consuming, and expensive replacement and/or servicing of the wear pads.